


Bad Excuse

by butterflybrigade



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst/Hurt, Bite, Blood, Can be platonic or not - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, One Shot, either works, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: A vampire au because every fandom has one.Rework of "Michael in the Bathroom"





	Bad Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the trash that wrote this, it was an idea that I had to just get out there.   
> -Society knows about vampires in the AU  
> -Pretty much everything else is the same

Now Michael sat alone in the bathroom, nursing his grief through isolation from the cacophony of sounds outside the door. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a blunt since Jeremy decided to avoid him for the popular assholes. Everything was sharp, it set him on edge and brought even more attention to the wounds that Jeremy caused him. 

His best friend.

The cause of his pain.

Michael was hurt at how easily he was disregarded, as though their years spent together meant nothing. Hours on end playing video games, the smoke of shared blunts raising to the ceiling, and sleepless nights laughing at each other’s dumb jokes. 

Now Jeremy was with the ones that used to terrorize them both. The ones that used to call Michael all the derogatory names in the book for his kind, but then eventually just acted like he didn’t exist. He didn’t care since he had someone always at his side to cheer him up. But that person was gone. 

The sound of the bathroom door being frantically opened shook Michael out of his stupor as he hid in the tub. If he held still long enough maybe the intruder would just  _ leave _ . He heard the door lock as heavy breathing echoed off the tiled floor. A knowing feeling settled over the hiding teen as he took in the scent a now familiar stranger. Jeremy sounded like he was running, but what could he possibly have to run from? 

Michael felt a cold anger cover him like the water he had tried to splash his face with. How dare Jeremy feel like he has issues when he was living in the lap of luxury in the popular crowd. Michael felt the lanky teen settle on the floor beside the tub on the other side of the plastic shower curtain. He could see the teen now. Eyes wildly looking in different directions before closing as he buried his face in his hands. It was nice to see him like this, to see that he was still capable of emotions other than apathy or cruelty. With a frown Michael reached out and grasped his arm with a lethargic pace. Jeremy jumped like a scared cat and Michael could  _ hear _ his heart race. 

“Michael, it’s you!” Jeremy said his name as if he were actually happy to see him. Knowing the reason why was beyond his understanding. He inhaled Jeremy’s scent once more to find alcohol wafting off him. Jeremy. The one who adamantly swore he wouldn’t touch the stuff until he got to college now reeked of it. 

“Don’t know who else it would be.” Michael stood up and out of the tub as Jeremy scrambled up onto his feet. “You’ve changed.” the statement was delivered with a glare while Jeremy too looked genuinely surprised. He laughed to himself, wondering if his ex best friend had actually ever seen him angry other than when they yelled at a tv screen. “Why?” Michael finished, never breaking eye contact. 

Jeremy’s eyes darted to the side to avoid the gaze. For a split second, just a moment, Michael thought he was about to get an apology.

“None of your business.” he spat defiantly, he tried to move past to exit the bathroom.

The taller teen blocked his way, finally on the brink of losing it. He was this close to losing his cool and he felt his senses heighten with the increase of anger. Michael wanted an answer for Jeremy’s behavior and he wanted it  _ now _ . 

“Move, loser.” it hurt more than Michael was prepared for, but he didn’t move an inch.

“Move,  _ bloodsucker _ .” 

And that was the final straw. He gave a sarcastic laugh, surprised that his old friend sunk so low as to use language like that against him. Language that the other high schoolers used against him. He quietly reveled in Jeremy’s reaction, a spike of almost fear.

“Seriously?” Michael was the one to take a step forward, taunting and almost daring Jeremy to say it again. “You ignore me for days, pretend to be happy to see me, and then call me that?” Michael paraphrased and bit every word to show his venomous anger that Jeremy wasn’t reacting to. “Fine. If that’s all I am in your eyes, then I’ll act like it.”

A delicious look of confusion came over Jeremy and before he could bolt for the door Michael used his glamour to stop him.

“ **Dizzy** .” he commanded as he met glances with his ex best friend. 

Jeremy’s eyes became hazy and his body swayed side to side. He tried to cover his eyes as though he could try and will away the spell. Michael wouldn’t lie by saying he wasn’t enjoying this. Jeremy’s knees were buckling and Michael was just the one to push him over the edge to fall to the ground. He looked as weak as Michael felt. The more Jeremy fought the more the spell gripped him. He was close to getting up when the taller teen pinned him back to the cold tile by straddling him. 

Hands came at him, pushing back and grabbing his shirt to try and get away. Michael wasn’t surprised to find that he didn’t even know how to throw a good punch. As expected, he tried to call out for help, his voice broken and slurred and barely heard over the music outside. Michael hoped he felt abandoned in the way he did, felt isolated and betrayed by the people he spent most his time with.

“ **Quiet** .” his command resounded again. Jeremy’s voice was instantly gone, barely more than a whisper that only Michael could hear.

He leaned down to his neck, Jeremy’s head had weakly rolled to the side leaving him open and vulnerable. Michael felt his teeth sharpen as he took in the scent of alcohol, confusion, and… something else he couldn’t quite place. For a moment he hesitated, was he actually going to bite him? Throughout the years of their friendship he hadn’t once been tempted- curious perhaps- to taste the blood that coursed through his friend’s veins. Michael had the chance to stop, to call off the glamour that he had over Jeremy, but the sound of jock’s calling out his ex friend’s name to take shots gave him the final push. If Jeremy wasn’t going to tell Michael what was going on with him, he was going to find out himself.

Michael’s teeth pierced the delicate skin over Jeremy’s jugular. Red filled Michael’s mouth, his tongue swirled in it to get the most taste. Finally he could get into Jeremy’s mind and emotions if he had any of those left.

Images of scenes flashed at an alarming rate through the connection Michael now had. Rich giving Jeremy a gray pill, a mental breakdown in the mall, a voice… Michael nuzzled deeper for more answers. A voice echoed in the memories, telling Jeremy how terrible he was, how he was a  _ loser _ who needed to upgrade his style if he wanted to be more chill. The final scene scared Michael the most because he could truly feel what was going through Jeremy’s mind. Chloe pinning him, not being able to move, him wanting to stop... 

A gross metallic flavor was a base in Jeremy’s blood and Michael coughed whatever was in his mouth onto the bathroom floor. Guilt formed a pit in his stomach as he put together that the SQUIP was having a dangerous influence on all of his recent actions. Jeremy was a puppet on strings to this supercomputer and was way less in control than he outwardly appeared to be.

“Jeremy!” He looked down now understanding what was happening. He expected a typical response, but the teen’s eyes were screwed closed and his hands were fisted in Michael’s shorts as though it could ground him. Jeremy looked paler than he should and maybe even a bit green. 

The glamour. Michael had nearly forgotten and could only imagine how unsteady he was still feeling.

“ **Stop** .” Michael panicked and released the hold he had. Jeremy took in a deep breath as though he had been holding it for some time, finally making noises that that weren’t held back by glamour. Michael watched him anxiously come back to earth as Jeremy’s eyes refocused and became aware to the position they were in.

With surprising newfound strength he pushed Michael off and crawled backward away from him. He grunted at the action of falling on the tiles, but when he looked at his friend’s face he knew he deserved much worse. It was a look of shock and betrayal laced with anger. 

“Jeremy, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know-” Michael fumbled over his words of apology before he was cut off.

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you.” with that he adjusted his hoodie to hide the mark that Michael had left and stumbled out the bathroom. Once more Michael was alone in the bathroom. This time Jeremy wasn’t the one he hated most.

He messed up big this time. His friend was being used and abused by that computer, those popular assholes, and even Michael. He held Jeremy down like Chloe did and let his grief and anger get the best of him. He should have known better… 

If his other half isn’t here anymore it would be his fault this time.


End file.
